five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sternritter
Background The Sternritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Band/Order") are a specific group of powerful Quincy in the Wandenreich's army, who played a pivotal role in the invasion of Soul Society, being tasked with purging the Soul Reapers. They were originally created to invade and conquer Soul Society 1000 years ago. The Sternritter were created when the members drank from Yhwach's blood. This enables Yhwach to carve a part of his soul into the Sternritter. This carving takes on the form of a letter, which is used as the designation of the Sternritter. The carving also grants the Sternritter their unique powers. Upon the Sternritter's death, the part of Yhwach's soul they received is returned to Yhwach, who gains strength because of it. They were originally created to invade and conquer Soul Society 1000 years ago. Lille Barro was the first Quincy to drink Yhwach's blood and be given a schrift, and is considered to be the one closest to god. Pernida Parnkgjas and Gerard Valkyrie each possess their own inherent power, while later on, they were granted a Schrift by Yhwach, which led to rumors of them being the Left Hand and Heart of the Soul King, respectively; they were bestowed a letter designation that compliments their natural abilities simply as a recognition of their statuses. Leadership The Sternritters are lead by Jugram Haschwalth, who is their Sternritter Grandmaster, and has led them since their installment 1000 years ago. They also follow the commands of their monarch Yhwach, who leads the whole of the Wandenreich. Strength The Sternritters, are the Wandenreich strongest warriors, all around or above Captain-Level Soul Reaper. Initially when they made their first appearance, they were able inflect a large amount of casualties upon the Gotei 13, killing over a 1000 of low ranked Soul Reapers, and able to fight on par with the Captains and Lieutenants. As such, they have proven to be difficult enemies to the individual's of the other worlds, especially when to use their Quincy Vollstandig technique, their power expands and increases. According to Kisuke Urahara, the are considered to be a much bigger threat that the Espada's. Four Sternritter are appointed as Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"): Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Gerard Valkyrie, Lille Barro. They are a group of Yhwach most powerful Sternritters, who are assigned as his elite guards, they were even able to defeat Squad 0, and pressuring several of the Gotei 13 strongest members and allies individual. Even their leader Lille Barro, was able to fight on par and pressure the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku by himself. The Organization mainly consists of SS or S-class Fighters with two SSS Class Fighters: Jugram Haschwalth and Gerard Valkyrie. Relationship with the Coalition As the Sternritters are the direct subordinates of one of the Act Of Chaos, their emperor Yhwach, they are a loyal faction towards the Coalition. As such, they are are all giving high ranks within the organization, and have authority over low rank soldiers. However, like most of the individuals within the Coalition, while there is mutual respect between their colleagues, they do not express any sense of concern or camaraderie between each other, as Giselle Gewelle was willing to use her The Zombie ability, to gain control of her fallen comrades, such as when she was going use it to have Dellinger to have him fight for her against his will, despite Diamante orders, to not use her powers on members of his crew. According to Bazz-B, the Sternritters are held in high regard within the Coalition, stating as a regular Sternritter himself, the only other individuals within his world that outrank him, beside Yhwach and Haschwalth, are Yhwach's elite guards, the Schutzstaffel and the top-ranked Espada's. Threat to the Alliance As the direct subordinates to one of the Acts Of Chaos, they are a major threat to the Alliance, with all the Sternritters being around or above Soul Reaper captain-class, as before they were able to pressure and nearly overpower the Gotei 13 in the previous Blood War. As such the have proven to be dangerous enemies for the individuals of the other worlds, especially when they unleashed their Quincy Vollstandig where they use the full powers. The Alliance consider them an ever bigger threat than the Espada's. Most members who have shown to engage in battle have proven themselves to be serious threats to the Alliance, even able to fight on par with the strongest soldiers. As with their unique abilities they have dominated the battles they have partake in, even for a brief amount of time, even forcing members of the Alliance to use more drastic measures to defeat them: * Giselle Gewelle, using her "The Zombie" was able to using her zombie control on the civilians the Coalition captured to pressure the 1st Division at the Battle of Worth Woodsea, causing psychology damage to their solders. * Meninas McAllon, * Gremmy Thoumeaux, with his "The Visionary" he is the most versatile of the Sternritters, able to create what he imagines, even physical beings. He was able to defeat Jura Neekis, the commander of the Defense Division, and later fight on par with the Fifth Kazekage Gaara and nearly destroyed Crocus the capital of Fiore, if had been foe the intervention of Monkey D. Dragon. * Jerome Guizbatt, would have been able to annihilate the majority of the armies gathered at Anemone Plains with his enhanced The Roar, while he was in his Quincy Vollstandig form, if had not been for the quick thinking of Sanji, and Killer B landing the final blow, with a Tailed Beast Bomb. * Berenice Gabrielli, * Loyd Lloyd, * Bambietta Basterbine, a member of the Coalition Bomb Squad, were able to surprise and destroy much of the 2nd Division, and she was able to defeat Rogue Cheney, a powerful Dragon Slayer and one of the Twin Dragons of the Sabertooth Guild. * Äs Nödt, * NaNaNa Najahkoop, with his "The Underbelly", he was able to paralyze a large amount of Alliance soldiers * Bazz-B, has proven to be one of the top Sternritters in terms of strength, as proven in the Battle of Magnolia Town. He first faced and defeated both Darui of the Hidden Cloud who is a captain of the 2nd Division and Jenny Realight, who is one of Blue Pegasus top mages. Then he went on becoming a rival for one of the Acts Of Orders, Monkey D Luffy, who has a bounty of 500 million Beri, then fought on even terms with Portgas D Ace. In the end he was one of the few Coalition officers who were left undefeated at the battle of Magnolia Town * Royd Lloyd, * Driscoll Berci, * Shaz Domino, with his "The Viability" he is able to repair and heal himself, he was even able to pressure Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. In the end Gajeel had to take a risk to defeat Shaz, by evolving himself to a Blood Dragon Slayer, and after knocking Shaz away, he was left unconscious and out take out of the Battle of Tenrou Island. * Pernida Parnkgjas, List of Members * A - Uryu Ishida (Left Services) * B - Jugram Haschwalth * C - Pernida Parnkgjas * D - Askin Nakk Le Vaar * E - Bambietta Basterbine * F - Äs Nödt * G - Liltotto Lamperd * H - Bazz-B * I - Cang Du * J - Quilge Opie (POW) * K - BG9 * L - PePe Waccabrada * M - Gerard Valkyrie * M- Jörg Mertzger * N - Robert Accutrone * O - Driscoll Berci * P - Meninas McAllon (Deceased) * Q - Berenice Gabrielli (POW) * R - Jerome Guizbatt (Deceased) * S - Mask De Masculine * T - Candice Catnipp * U - NaNaNa Najahkoop (Deceased) * V - Gremmy Thoumeaux * V - Guenael Lee (Deceased) * V - [[Gerhalv Rilten|Gerhalv Rilten''' ]](Deceased) * V - [[Gavreau Dox|Gavreaux Dox ]](Deceased) * V - [[Gideon Alver|Gideon Alver ]](Deceased) * W - Nianzol Weizol * X - Lille Barro * Y - Loyd Lloyd (POW) * Y - Royd Lloyd (Deceased) * Z - Giselle Gewelle (Deceased) * Σ - Shaz Domino '''Arrancar * Luders Friegen * Asguiaro Ebern Trivia Category:Coalition Category:Soul Society Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Immense Power Category:Quincy